


[Podfic of] left me alone (when i needed the light) by voodoochild

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romani Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:Missing scene from 2.05, taking Polly from the aftermath to her mission.





	[Podfic of] left me alone (when i needed the light) by voodoochild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [left me alone (when i needed the light)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316364) by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild). 



> Please see original for author's notes and further warnings.

[Download MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bPeaky%20Blinders%5d%20left%20me%20alone%20\(when%20i%20needed%20the%20light\).mp3) | Duration: 00:06:08

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html).
> 
> Thanks (again) to voodoochild for giving blanket permission to podfic. I'm sorry I was so slow cross posting these to AO3 this year and therefore in sending you a link!


End file.
